This invention relates to a threading tool for dispensing a filament of material for example, electrical connecting wire.
A well known hand-held wiring tool in the electronics industry is the wiring pencil. This device is conventionally pencil shaped, having a tapered wire-dispensing end and means for holding a spool of connecting wire at the other, upper end. The body of the tool is tubular so that wire from a spool rotatably mounted in the upper end can be guided through to the dispensing end where it emerges at a nozzle.
The tool can be used for stringing connecting wire between component leads on a circuit board or for making repairs to printed circuit boards. To make a connection, a length of wire protruding from the nozzle is attached by soldering or wrapping to one connection point and then the wire is drawn towards the other connection point, sufficient wire being allowed to unwind from the spool to make the second connection. The wire is cut to remove the tool from the workpiece, and the connection is soldered at each end.
It is an object of this invention to provide a threading tool which is relatively convenient in use and yet simple in construction.